1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor design technology, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device, a semiconductor memory module including the same for performing a repair operation, and operation methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device or a semiconductor memory device includes a fuse circuit for internally setting or programming a repair address. A fuse included in the fuse circuit stores an address and a specific setting information through a fuse programming. An electrical resistance value of the fuse is changed through change of an electrical characteristic of the fuse by a laser beam or an electrical stress. The specific setting information may be programmed using a change of an electrical coupling state, e.g., a short state or an open state.
A repair operation of the semiconductor memory device is performed during a fabrication process of the semiconductor memory device. However, after the semiconductor memory device is fabricated, an error may occur in the semiconductor memory device packaged and ready to be used. Thus, it may be necessary to perform a repair operation after the semiconductor memory device is fabricated and mounted on an electronic device.